The NCI-Navy Medical Oncology Branch studies new methods of evaluating and treating patients with malignant disease and provides general medical oncology consultations for the National Naval Medical Center. Clinical investigations are carried out in patients with small cell lung cancer and other types of lung cancer (epidermoid, large cell, and adenocarcinoma), mycosis fungoides and the Sezary syndrome, carcinoma of the prostate, and multiple myeloma and other plasma cell dyscrasias. New Phase I agents, both chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic, are studied. Other interests involve general medical oncology and miscellaneous cancers. Within each disease category, investigations are centered in one or more of the following areas: 1) therapeutic trials and complications of treatment; 2) staging procedures, prognostic factors, and natural history; 3) clinical-cell biologic correlations; 4) review articles. Some 30 oncology consultations per month are seen in the NNMC and outpatient care (150 visits/week) provided for patients requiring chemotherapy who are not eligible for any protocol studies. Medical Staff Fellows are trained in medical oncology and clinical investigation.